Melting Frosty Hearts
by MotherNaturesBlossom
Summary: One Christmas, North gives you the best present you will ever get, or is it the worst..? Reader x Jack Frost fluff. Summary sucks... Just read it...
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas eve. And it was snowing. Hard. It was late after noon and you were revising for the finals that took place in a week. You realised you were staring pensively out the window and your stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch when you remembered the finals. Whilst you were smart and had no chance of failing, you were still nervous about the upcoming tests. After revising until 9:00 at night, you decided to take a break, not being able to cram any more biology and math theories into your over worked brain. Sighing and leaning back, you stretched your arms upwards, releasing some of the tension and pent up energy from your muscles. You dug through your desk drawer, dodging chemistry work and stationary before clutching a small radio. You decided to take a walk around the park in the snow, after all, there was no one at home, and it was beautiful outside, your very own winter wonderland. You added layer upon layer of clothing topping it with your favourite blue hoodie with the words: "Keep calm and freeze on" On the front in curly white writing. After reaching the park, you wandered around and delved deeper into the woodlands. You came across a beautiful frozen pond, covered with intricate, flowing pattern of frost. The pond was wide and long, with evidence of people on skates on it, so you decided it was safe. This beautiful scene was surrounded by evergreens and on the far side of the pond, where a tree had fallen, there was an overhang of roots and soil. You slowly trudged through the snow, around the pond, touching the trees as you went. When you reached the overhang of knotted roots, you cleared a space through the snow and sat down with your legs swinging limply beneath you. You to it your radio, and fiddled with its many nobs and buttons before... Jackpot! You landed on your favourite station! "I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice" You began to sing along to the female lyrics. "My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry? Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar" You continued to sing and you felt a breeze above you. "So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour" You heard foot steps behind you. "The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there" Was that...? Is there someone singing with you? "I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now" You decided upon confronting your watcher. "To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell" The second the last word was finished you killed your radio and turned saying, " I'd rather you not take my hat, I'm rather fond of it. " matter-of-factly. When you swerved and laid eyes on the... Stalker, you were momentarily stunned. The figure you turned to was masculine, for sure. But what stunned you was this guy's attire. He had snowy white hair and eyes that sparkled like freshly fallen snow, but with the colour of blue topaz. He wore a simple blue hoodie, much like yours without the writing and it looked frayed around the edges yet with closer inspection, you realised it wasn't frayed, it was covered with an intricate maze of frost, similar to the pond beneath you. He carried a stick that was tall as him, with a G shaped hook on the end. It was covered with grooves and knots that shone gently like his eyes. On his legs were old, brown jeggings, that were definitely frayed and cross tied hastily all the way up to the knee with string. The boy walked barefooted, was about your age, if not older, and was handsome! He smiled gently then his smile faded into a frown of recognition. "Wait, can... Can you hear me?" His voice was soft and gentle . You nodded and answered slowly. "... Yes...?" "Can... Can you see me?" He began to smile. "Of course, are you okay?" You said, slightly worried now. You thought the was hallucinating or something, or had hypothermia... "Yes!" He burst out gleefully "I'm better than okay! You can see me!" You stood up and at the same time, the teenager did a full back flip before promptly hugging you. You blushed beet red. He began running around and jumping for joy in front of you, shouting and whooping. "Are you sure you're okay? You must be cold..." Thinking he was playing a joke on you now. "How could I not be happy, you believe in me!" The boy stopped briefly to exclaim in happiness. "Believe in you...? Okay this is getting out of hand this is either some such joke or your hallucinating. Who are you?" You began to get frustrated as he ignored you and carried on swinging his shepherds crook around. "Hey..! HEY!" You shouted so loud the birds in the trees around you stirred and took off, squawking their annoyed complaints at you. Finally he stopped and turned towards you taking one long leap forwards as if aided by some unseen force. "Yeah?" You were lost momentarily in his shocking electric blue eyes before asking again, "Who are you?" "Oh, I'm sorry, I should have said," He held out a hand for you to shake, and showed his gleaming white teeth, "I'm Jack Frost" 


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh

First the chapter didn't upload.  
Then it disappeared.  
Now I don't want to know what's gonna happen next... -_-

Anywho, here's you second chapter!  
Review!

Read on...

"Jack... Frost...?" you rolled the words around your mouth experimentally. The name seemed familiar and almost comfortable to say.  
"That... Thats right! Jack Frost! But, I don't believe that You are Jack Frost."

"You... You don't..?" Jack Frowned. the corners of your mouth twitched involuntarily as he gave you big, crystalline-blue puppy-dog eyes.  
"Do you think I could change you mind?"

"Nope" You said,still trying to supress a smile.

Jack frowned before smiling widely, almost terrifyingly at you.

"Doesn't stop me from trying..."

You blushed as he put an arm around your waist, saying "Hold on."

"Please," You said, rolling your eyes, "what are you gonna do that requires me to hold-"

Your last word was ripped harshly out of your mouth as you shot upwards into the night sky. There was a loud, high-pitched ringing in you ears that turned out to be your screams. You had to stop for breath and you clung onto Jack's neck, burying your head into his frosted hoodie.  
Eventually, Jack slowed, and came to a gentle stop.

"It's okay, I won't let you fall, look down." his deep voice whispered soothingly into your ear.  
Your head emerged from the folds of his hood, and you tighteden your grip on his neck as you looked down.  
"Wow..." you breathed.  
Jack had come to rest in the sky, above the city, and the streetlamps were on, twinkling like electric stars sprayed artistically across the snow-flecked hills.

"So, do you believe me now?"

You admitted your defeat, still gazing lightheadedly at the landscape around you, before gazing, just as entranced, into Jack's eyes.

Jack went in for the kiss, but you weren't ready. Forgetting you were in the sky, you pushed him away from you, out of his arms before dropping like a stone.

You were falling.

Ahhh! CLIFFHANGER! I love it!  
I know it's a bit short buuut...  
Maybe thinking of uploading a couple more today...

Rate and review, guys!  
God, i need a new name for you guys...  
PM me any name ideas, if i get enough, i might to a poll...

See ya next time! ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

Yaay! made it work! (FINALLY)

Remember guys, PM me some nicknames!

SO, Quick recap.  
You're falling,  
Recap done.

"(Y/N)!" Jack shouted after you.

He pulled into a deep dive after you, shooting down faster than the speed of terminal velocity, aided by the biting winds.  
When he reached your side, he was floating upside down, his hands in his pockets, staff nestled in the crook of his armpit.

"You okay there?" Jack chucked at you.

"YOU LIAR!" You screamed past the roaring winds, tears streaming up your temples.

"Remind me why I'm a liar..?" Jack questioned, knowing full well what the answer would

"YOU SAID...YOU WOULN'T LET ME FALL!" Your voice fell to a whisper at the end of your sentence, afraid to think what will happen when you hit the ground.

Jack only chuckled and shook his head before grabbing his staff and looping his arm around your waist so he could slow your descent.  
When Jack got you under control, he flew you back to the park, you nearly strangling him as you held on out of fear.  
The second he let you go, you flattened your hair and stomped off, trying to preserve what little dignity you had left.

"Hey!" Jack called after you, before coming to float next to you, "Hey, where do you think you're going?" he landed and walked beside you, dragging his staff along the ground beside him, spreading frost across the pre-frozen ground.

"Away, and don't even think about following me..." you snapped back.

"C'mon, I'm sorry! And by the way, it was kinda your fault..." Jack mused, running his hand through his silver locks

"My fault!? How was that MY fault?!" You shouted hysterically.

"Well, you shouldn't have pushed away..." Jack's cheeks were tinted pink.

"You shouldn't have gone in for... For the kiss! We hardly know each other!"

"I'm sorry... You're just the first teenager to see me..."

You hesitated and winced, remembering who he is. You both walked in silence for a short while before Jack spoke.

"At least I won't try to kill myself next time someone tries it..."

You pushed jack into a large snowbank beside him and ran in the opposite direction, laughing wildly. Hearing Jack stand and mutter something whilst batting the snow off his legs, and feeling the wind build up behind you, you braced for impact and, at the last second, ducked, feeling him pass suddenly and quickly over your head.  
Jack crashed into another pile of freshly turned snow and you rolled on the floor with laughter, seeing his blushing head rise from the mound.

Once you had collected your self, and carried on walking, Jack frowning in mock annoyment and blushing, you giggling like a schoolgirl.

After the frowning and giggling faded you both smiled and Jack looked at you. You looked back and said "What?" like a schoool boy caught in the middle of wrong-doing.

"Nothing, shall we go back to your house then?"

What a jerk... -_-

Review guys! I'm always looking for ways to improve...

Any ideas? Share them!

Sharing is caring!  
xXx 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hullo there fellow fictioners!

Wow, third chapter! :'D I'm so proud of myself!

Thanks for reading this, rate and review, any critiquing is welcome, just please play nice, or I will get Jack onto you! Just kidding...

To be honest, I don't care if anyone dislikes it, just message me what you thinks wrong aaaand I'll see what I can do!

But seriously, imma carry on updateing anyway... ;D

Chapter 3

"M... My.. House...?" You stammered and blushed, remembering the last time you actually, properly cleaned your house.

"Yeah, why not?" Jack replied, not noticing your hesitation, as he was watching steadily ahead.

"Uh... um ye.. Yeah.. Why not?" You questioned yourself more than Jack, "This way." you nudged Jack down a side passage leading to the streets.

When you reached your small bungalow, you lead Jack into the entrance hall, shed some of your jackets and clothes, leaving you in your jeans and blue hoodie. You told Jack to wait there while you 'got things ready' (a.k.a cleaned up really damn fast) before jogging back to Jack, slightly breathless and flustered.

You lead him into your living room where he stood in the centre of the room, staring wide eyed at everything with curiosity and wonder. Your living room is comprised of a simple two seater, black leather sofa with a small T.V alongside of a fireplace. To the left of your sofa, there is a large bay window that overlooks your front garden and the park opposite you. The windowsill is covered with cushions and there are tall bookshelves packed with encyclopedias and fiction books.  
In front of your sofa, there is a low, dark wooden coffee table covered with school revision sheets. The walls are shades of brown and there are landscape paintings of woodlands and animals, the largest of which hangs above the fireplace, and depicts a peaceful forest scene with a stream flowing down over rocks. Slightly to the left of the centre, a stag is stood majestically on a rock that is protruding from the steady flow of water. The stag caught Jack's attention, and he floats inches away from the painting, staring as if in a trance at the bright picture.  
You watch him for a couple minutes before asking; "Do you like it?"

You caught jack off guard and he jumps, blasting you with cold air.

"Oh jeez, sorry..." he apologizes as you flatten your hair and shiver, Jack continues, "Sorry and yes, it's amazing..."

"My Mom painted it before she..."

You and Jack smiled at each other, both of your eyes showed your years of struggle and pain.

Jack turned back to the painting and gently ran his fingers over the picture and intense patterns of frost ran up its you had put a layer of glass over it to protect it but Jack didn't know that. "

Oh no I am so sorry, God what have I done..." While Jack rambles apologies at breakneck speed, you are nearly rolling on the floor with laughter and he still hasn't realised that he hasn't ruined the painting. Jack sees you laughing and begins to get angry.

"Hey! What's so funny!? I've just ruined your picture!" You manage to stop laughing long enough to stand up and say: "  
Jack, you've not ruined it!"  
"Wh... What?" "Take a closer look, there's glass protecting it!"

Jack looks closer and squints slightly before going red with embarrassment.  
You rap you knuckle gently on his head, clicking with your tongue in time and saying: "Hello? Is Jack in there; I'd like to talk to him please!  
You chuckled and Jack's face goes red again.

"Hey that's not funny..." Jack whined, but his poorly concealed smile gave away his secret. You invited Jack to sit on the sofa with you, and you went and got some cookies and soda from the kitchen.

"So, Jack, who are you, really, why do you have powers?" You interrogated. "Well, I'm a guardian-"

"Aaaa what?" You asked, confused.

"You don't know about the guardians?"

You shook your head no.

Jack was happy to explain that the 5 guardians are North, The Tooth fairy or Tooth, the sandman or sandy, the Easter kangaroo ("Easter kangaroo? I thought he was a bunny?" To which Jack explained their relationship) and yours truly.  
He told you their jobs and how they each protect the children.

"So you are the guardian of...?" "Haven't you figured it out? I'm the guardian of fun, spirit of winter." Jack proclaimed proudly. You and Jack talked well into the night, and you decided to sleep when you realised what the time was... And that you had school tomorrow...

Oooo! I am LOVING writing this, and I hope you guys enjoy it too!

Please review, I need ideas!

Plus, if there's anything you want to say/add to the story or something I can improve, message me! I

'm all for ways to improve ;) See ya next time!

Mother Nature out.  
XxX


	5. Chapter 5

**Haah, finally figured out what was wrong with my laptop :D**

**So, I need reviews, I don't know if you guys are enjoying this or whether I should just give up now for the sake of humanity...**  
**So yeah!**

**Shout out to FanFictionWriter22 for your support! ;)**

**PM Me Nicknames guys! I don't want to be calling you guys all the time... -_-**  
**BTW:**  
**(h/l) = Hair length**  
**(h/c) = Hair colour**  
**(f/c) = Favourite colour**  
**Read on, people,**

**Read on...**

* * *

Chapter 5

You awake the next morning bleary eyed and sleepy. You rub your eyes and look at your alarm clock. 11:00  
Crap. You had missed the first two lessons of today... At least it's friday... You go to roll onto your back but something is blocking your way.  
Also, there is a dead weight on your waist. Now, you remember yesterdays events and You look down, to see a pale hand and arm covered with a blue, frosted sleeve.  
You gently trail your fingers over the skin of the hand on your waist and pull away quickly, it's freezing!  
You slowly swivel to catch a glimpse of what was behind you. Once on your back, you look to your side and see white... Fur? No, this was an untidy mop of white hair!  
Thinking it was all a dream, you pinch yourself hard on the arm and shut your eyes tightly, feeling the shockwave of pain and adrenaline flow through your limbs.  
Nope. No dream. You gazed at Jack Frost's sleeping face. He looked so... Innocent. 'Ha,' you thought, 'If only.'

You clutch at your phone, and read the two messages on it. One from your friend asking if you were up to hanging out at 12:00 ('aren't we meant to be at school!?')  
And one from the school, wishing you a happy christmas and good holiday.  
'Christmas? Holiday? That's right! It's Christmas!' You thought gleefully, a surge of happy tingles ran up and down your spine.  
You shuffled to the side, away from Jack's grip, and out from underneath the covers. Glad to see that you were wearing pajamas, you grabbed some clothes from out your cupboard, two towels from the airing cupboard, and tiptoed to the bathroom.

After showering, you wrapped your hair in a towel, dried off with the other, and got dressed.  
Now, you walked through to your room, dropping your dirty clothes and towel into the washing basket in the hallway and began to brush your (h/l) , tangled hair.  
You heard Jack stirr behind you, so, after styling your hair quickly, you turned to him saying:

"Good morning, sleepy head!"

He smiled and yawned, "G... Good Morning."

"Have a good sleep? In my bed?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that..." He blushed lightly.

"It's fine, anyway, Presents!" You exclaimed joyfully.

"What?"

"It's Christmas, Dummy!" You rolled your eyes and grabbed his hands, leading him through to your living room, where a christmas tree sat, covered trunk to tip with decorations, and a label in the middle saying:

"No-one should celebrate christmas without a tree."

In loopy, italic writing.

You squeaked happily while Jack muttered something about North out-doing himself again.

Jack sat on the sofa while you leaned against the wall, ripping open presents like a child when you picked up the last present, different from the rest.  
It had blue wrapping with snowflakes whilst the others were red and gold. It had a label on it:

"To (y/n)  
From Jack"

You snuck a sideways glance at Jack, who was leaning forwards now, elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped in front of him, and his shepherd's crook resting on the inside of his thigh.  
As you began unwrapping it, slower and more careful than the others, you could feel Jack's eyes on you, watching you for a reaction.  
Inside the wrapping was a long, slim, black box. You gently worked off the lid and inside was a large, blue quill that shone gently, almost supernaturally.  
You smiled. You loved it!  
You looked up at Jack who smiled and relaxed a little, seeing that you liked the quill.

"It'll never run out of ink you know..." Jack said looking meekly at you.

You laid the quill back the box and closed the lid gently before tackling Jack in a bear hug.

"I love it, Jack, It's awesome!"

He smiled, obviously taken aback by your sudden show of affection, before wrapping his arms around your waist.

"I'm glad you like it,(y/n), but there's one more thing."

"Something else?" You sat back on Jack's lap, which caused him to blush, "Jack, I haven't got you anything!" You felt guilty at this, you hadn't thought about it at all...

"It's okay, here, close your eyes."

You obliged and felt the winter spirit rummage around in his pocket, before his cold hands felt their way around your neck.  
Something cold touched your chest, and as Jack's hands fiddled behind your head, you shivered slightly.  
After he brought his hands away, he told you to open your eyes, and, resting in between your collarbones, there was a pendant on a silvery chain.  
The pendant was in the shape of a snowflake, and was silver. At it's base, there was a small, clear stone, that shone white, then blue, then firey red, but settling at (f/c).  
"Oh my goodness..." You whispered, "This is beautiful, Jack, how can I repay you?"

"Look, don't worry about it, it's a Christmas gift, (y/n), you don't have to-"

You rolled your eyes then leaned in and pressed your warm lips against his thin, cold ones.

* * *

**Ahhhh! :3**

**The moment everyone waits for!**  
**The kiss!**

**Please review guys!**  
**( I NEED APPROVAL ;D )**

**Stay cool, bros!**  
**xXx 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there!**

**Imma go ahead and call you Bros...**

**Quick recap of last chapter:**

**"Look, don't worry about it, it's a Christmas gift, (y/n), you don't have to-"**

**You rolled your eyes then leaned in and pressed your warm lips against his thin, cold ones.**

**Here you go, chapter six...**

* * *

Chapter 6

You closed your eyes, reveling in the moment of closeness you and Jack were sharing.  
Jack stiffened, unsure how to react to your 'payment', before relaxing, wrapping his arms around your neck, deepening the kiss.  
You pulled away gently, leaving your foreheads touching, and both of you gasping for breath.

"What do ya think?" you asked, a hint of seduction in your voice.

"I think, Jack started, "I gave you two presents."

You giggled and pushed into another kiss, Jack being more responsive this time.

"Happy now?"You questioned in mock irritance.

"I don't know... It'll do..."Jack murmured slyly.

You punched him on the shoulder.

You layed on the sofa, leaning against Jack's shoulder, and he had his arm wrapped possessively around your shoulder.  
You didn't mind. The two of you stayed like that for the majority of the day, with the exeptance of a walk in the woods together.

Curled up on the sofa, clutching a hot chocolate and watching a movie. Jack was sat beside you, not bothering to watch the movie, but letting his contented eyes focus on your face.  
You Looked back at him, smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Your eyes passed the window but snapped back to it, and you gasped with wonder.

"Look!" You said, pointing out of the window, "The aurora Borealis! The northern lights!"

Jack looked out the window and frowned. 'What does North want now?'

"Well, that's my cue."Jack stated.

"Your what?" You asked.

"My cue, North wants me..."

"You mean... Santa? In the North Pole?"

Jack walked to you, leaving his staff behind so he could wrap his arms around you.

"That's him, but I won't be long."

Jack picked up his crook and lifted the pendant from your neck onto his cold fingers. He tapped the snowflake with his staff, and the gemstone glowed with renewed vigour.

"There, if you need me, or want me, hold it and think of me and I'll be there."

Jack held the back of your head and kissed your forehead whilst you looked curiously at your pendant.

Jack let you go and strode to the big bay window, opened it and shot out, leaving you sat alone on the bay window.

* * *

~_Meanwhile at the pole_~

North paced in front of the fireplace, his two swords resting on his shoulders.  
A quiet jingle sounded and North readied his weapons, looking left and right, up then...

"Oh, Hello, Sandy!" North's joyful and relieved voice boomed around the circular workshop, where furry mountains worked on making toys.

Sandy made a large question mark formed from sand above his head. He was questioned North as to why he had summoned the guardians.

"I will tell all, Sandy, but first, we wait for others."

Next, a series of hums like a a bumblebee hive swarmed through the window.  
A Very big, colourful queen 'bee' buzzed through the window, surrounded by a group of her 'workers'. She was rattling off instructions and the locations of teeth.

"Ah! Toothiana! You made it safely I hope?" North boomed at her, with the happiness of a six year old that had just been given a puppy.

Toothiana paused to say 'Hi' to North and Sandy, before continuing her jetstream of words.

A few minutes later, a hole opened up to the left of North and a large, grey bunny, with dark patterns covering him, hopped out of the gaping crevasse.  
"Oh, that's right, all working together to make sure the bunny comes last... Wait, Where's frostbite?"

"Well hello to you too, kangaroo!"

Jack was leaning against a window frame , thumbs hooked into his hoodie pocket, and his staff nestled into his crook of his arm.

"What did you just call me?" Bunny said, murderously quiet.

Jack didn't move a muscle.

"I am not a kangaroo, mate" Bunny started stalking towards Jack.

They were stood inches apart, glaring daggers at each other.  
North pushed in between the two snarling guardians shouting:  
"Ha! Is Manny! Tell me friend, what is big news?"

As the guardians looked into the hole in the domed ceiling, where the moon shone brightly through the darkness.  
The stream of light directed itself at Jack, who flinched in the blinding spotlight.

"Jack? Is there something you need to tell, Jack?" Interrogated North

"N... No." Jack lied swiftly, yet his cheeks tinted light pink, How would he tell them about (y/n)?  
A trickle of thought passed through his mind that wasn't his... Man in moon was talking to him!  
"Pitch... (Y/n)..."  
Jack screwed his face up in concentration, thinking how the two were linked, unless...  
Jack's face dropped into worry as he felt a tugging at about his navel, (y/n) wanted him.

"(Y/n)...)" Jack whispered, running and jumping out of the window.

Pitch had (y/n).

* * *

**Oh no! Jack took too long!**

**Please review and drop any ideas in for me!**

**Thanks for sticking with the story this far, Bros!**

**Nature out.**  
**xXx 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Bros!**

**I am so sorry about the delay, my dog broke my laptop so I need to get it fixed... ;-;**

**I'm so sorry this took so long though...**

**Thanks for sticking with it and to those who have Favorited/reviewed.**  
**It means so much to me!:'D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG...**

* * *

Chapter 7

You had gone to bed and fallen asleep peacefully, tired of awaiting Jack's return.

That was your first BIG mistake.

You woke up rather suddenly, not knowing why. You scanned the room and saw nothing farther than shadows, and out of the corner of your eye, you saw a glint of gold.  
Usually this wouldn't be a problem, considering the amounts of jewelry you had inherited from your mother, but there was no light in your room, so there was nothing for the jewelry to reflect...

"Hello, (y/n), I hope you slept... Well?" the last word was spat out in distaste, as if any thought of niceness and warmth was disgusting and tabooed like swearing.

"J.. Jack..?" You questioned the darkness, eyes still adjusting to the blinding, pitch black (Haha! See what I did there? No? Okay, nevermind...) air.

An ice cold chuckle sounded as if it came from all around you, eyes widening with fear, you sat up, swinging your legs over the side of your bed.  
Another big mistake.  
You didn't notice the black sand swirling surreptitiously up your legs, as you were scared and abnormal amounts of adrenaline were racing around your limbs.  
In fact, you only recognized when the sand reached your waist but, by now, it was too late.

The last thing you could do with your arms was grasp the pendant on your neck, pleading for it to work and Jack to come.  
A single tear slid slowly down your cheek, and you decided to not let on your fear, as a figure draped in black robes paced steadily from the shadows.  
The gritty sand consumed your entire body, leaving only your head free, but tendrils of darkness still writhed at your neck, leaving you able to breathe. Just.

"Hello, Pitch." You said, surprising both you and Pitch, as you smiled, mimicking the nightmare lord's manic grin.

* * *

(I suggest listening to 'my hero' by foo fighters when reading this next part... You won't regret it!)

Jack yelled with the effort of controlling the winds, rocketing himself through the sky. His muscles ached and screamed in protest of the tense workout he was putting them through.  
But he didn't care. You were in danger, and he had to keep his promise.  
His eyes raked the ground, fury welling up inside him, ready to burst and destroy Pitch for all he was worth and more.

Recognizing your rooftop and diving down dangerously fast, Jack landed above what he hoped was your bedroom ceiling.

* * *

You grimaced and gritted your teeth as the nightmare sand tightened it's grinding grip on your body.

"You seek to insult me. But it isn't working, I am the nightmare king and I shall not be-" whatever he shall not be, you didn't find out, as something large and blue smashed through your ceiling, landing heavily on pitch, smothering him mid-sentence.

You burst out laughing involuntarily at the interruption, Jack had just smashed through your ceiling. Really, you should be mad, but the look on pitch's face was just priceless.

But you stopped smiling when...

Jack's P.O.V

I punched Pitch straight in his stupid grey face, knocking him out instantly.  
I looked up, seeing (y/n) sat, looking shocked on her bed.

* * *

Your P.O.V

Jack looked me deep in the eyes, his face showing worry.  
After freezing Pitch securely to the floor, he rose and sat next to you on your bed, leaning his staff lightly behind him.

"(Y/n), I'm so sorry, I never should have left you here-"

You cut Jack off quick, before he couldn't stop, with a gentle loving kiss, which he returned, glad you weren't angry at him.  
"It's fine, Jack, it's an occupational hazard when dating a guardian." You giggled at the face he pulled, sort of a happy grimace, pleased that you said 'dating', but trying to hide it.

You sat together, his arm around your shoulder, waiting until the other guardians got here.  
You happily fell asleep in his embrace, head resting on his shoulder. 

* * *

**OMG I'M SO SORRY AT THE AMOUNT OF P.O.V CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER, I DIDN'T PLAN IT THIS WAY BUT IT SEEMED COOL.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the Foo Fighters ( I LOVE Foo Fighters 3).**

**Any who, remember to r&r! **

**If you guys want to be a guardian, pm me with your choice and (if you want) your spirit name/what you protect.**

**I shall see thine later.**  
**Buh bye!**


End file.
